The Horror of the Internet
by the demon child
Summary: Another HD fic. but diff. They're head boy and head girl, they talk all the time, not knowing who they are. When they find out what wil happen. R for later chapters
1. The Mystery Boy

**Chap 1  "The Mystery Boy"**

Hermoine twirled around in her chair as she waited for a response.

"hogwarts" was the answer finally

Hermoine nearly fell out of her seat as she read this. He went to hogwarts?!?!?! But then... "who are you??" she typed on her laptop. (She had received this all important machine from her parents for making head girl.) If he went to Hogwarts then she MUST have seen him around at some time or another. I mean she IS head girl, or at least would be as soon as they got to the castle. They were still on the train, about 20 mins from the castle. "WHO ARE YOU?!?!?" she typed once again since he had not responded the first time.

"Jeese, pushy much??"

"sorry but I want to know who you are, so tell me!"

"Im.......... someone" came the response.

Hermoine just shook her head and laughed. They had gone through this many times before. Him asking her who she was and vise versa. They never actually told each other their real names, they never even knew what schools each other went to, until now that is. They only knew each other as CharmsCheater and PotionsPro, and that they were both in their 7th year at a magical school. Hermoine was never quite sure why she chose charms cheater, for she had never once cheated on anything. Let alone a charms test, it was her best subject.

"I have to go... SHE is coming" suddenly appeared in italics on the screen.

"o ok, make sure to flick her off for me" she responded. She knew exactly who he was talking about. Well not _exactly_ cause she didn't know her name or anything, but she did know something. She was a "big" girl that followed PotionsPro around EVERYWHERE. He used to tell Hermoine everything she did, most of the time she just laughed at all the stupid stuff he'd say shed do. But some things she did reminded hermoine of a certain Slytherin girl. O well she thought as she said goodbye and good luck to the mystery boy. She'd find out soon enough who this wonderful boy was.

"o wait one quick question..."

"ok, shoot"

"BANG!!! Haha sry had to do it. K well... what house are you in??"

"Haha very funny. Oh, and I'm in Gryfindor... why??"

"k thanx bye"

He signed off. "Until next time PotionsPro, until next time" Hermoine whispered to herself as she turned off her computer and leaned back in her seat. She sat there for a while thinking about who this wonderful boy could be, then fell asleep dreaming of him. Who ever he was.


	2. Who IS This Girl

Thanx to my reviewers!!! (all 2 of you!) 

**oreo69not96** Yes I know that electronics are not supposed to work on the train or in the castle, but for this story that is being ignored. I am very sorry, but that is the only way this story can play out. As for your comment about Harry and Ron they will be appearing shortly, and all will be explained as to why they were not on the train.

**Yummyguitars** Thanx for your comments. I emailed you about your questions. Feel free to email anytime.

Thanx a ton

cati

Chap. 2 "Who IS this Girl?!?!?!" 

Draco leaned back in his chair as he read her last words before he signed off. "Gryfindor...". She was a Gryfindor... how could she be a GRYFINDOR?!?!?! Well she couldn't have been a Slytherin; no Slytherin girl was that caring and sweet. They all just wanted to hop in the sack, which used to, make Draco happy, but now he didn't care about that. All he cared about was meeting this wonderful girl.

"Hello my lil draky poo" pansy screeched as she sat down next to him, almost on his computer.

"Hey!!! watch it fat ass!!! If you even touch this laptop I'll kill you!!"

"O what's the big deal, its just some dumb muggle toy!!" said pansy in a shocked tone, draco was always mean to her, but had never called her fat. Well at least not fat ass.

"o go fuck yourself" he said and stormed out of the room, but quickly turned around remembering what CharmsCheater had said. "Oh I forgot to give you something"

"Really?!?! Something for me?!?!!" pansy cried holding out her hand as if expecting a ring of some sort.

"Yea, this is for you from a friend" Draco spat holding up his middle finger. Then ran off to the end of the train where he knew no one would be... he was wrong.

As he stepped into the last compartment he bumped into the last person he wanted to see.

"GRANGER!!! Get the hell out of here NOW!!!!!"

"huh... wha?!?! Oh, _you_.... What do you want?? I was here first why should I leave?"

"CAUSE I SAID SO NOW SCRAM MUDBLOOD!!!"

"o fuck off Malfoy, if you want this compartment so much ull have to share with me"

"fine, but stay on ur side, I don't need my computer getting infected by ur filth!"

"hmph, as if, im more scared ur presence is going to crash my laptop!"

So they sat there in silence for a while, both too furious at the other to say a word. All the sudden two loud "You've got mail" sounded as they jumped about a foot in the air. Hermoine quickly opened her mail to see a new email from Hogwarts.

'To our new Head Girl,  
We will begin the school year with the traditional feast, but the sorting will go a little differently. After the first years are sorted and at their house tables we will have all the 7th years chose one of the first years as a "Lil buddy". This is a activity I learned about from a muggle school I was touring this summer. Unfortunately there are not enough 1st years for every 7th year to have a lil buddy, so unfortunately you and Mr. Malfoy will not be able to have a lil buddy. Please do not be too upset by this. The rest of the teachers and I agree that with your Head Girl duties you will be too busy for the activities. You will be in charge of planning them along with the Head Boy. We will be holding the first activity this Friday, so please work with ur counterpart, and let me know what you have come up with at the end of the feast.

Sincerely,

Head Master Albus Dumbledore'

"Great now we have to plan these damn activities and we don't even get to join in!!"

"YOU actually WANT to get a lil buddy?!?! Wow Draco Malfoy does have a heart, who knew" hermoine said with an air of vengace in her voice from the moodblood comment made earlier

"I only wanted a lil bu... brat so I could torture them..." said Draco in a harsh tone, but looked slightly guilty.

"well lets get to work on these plans then..."

So for the rest of the trip they planned the "mixer" as Hermoine called it. They would have all the 1st and the years find theyre buddies and have team building games. Like a three legged race, and a water balloon toss, they were set. All the sudden the train came to a stop, they were there.


	3. The Tunnel

To my reviewers THAN X!!!

Ayamme13: They will be shocked when they find out, but I'm still debating WHEN they should. Yes there is a plot, but you'll just have to wait and see what that is.

Popcornx5: I'm glad you like the story. I was really nervous, this is my first fic, well the first one I've posted at least. Most of them are just floating around in the space where my brain should be. Draco will be Draco for a while, but something will happen to change that, or change how he thinks of Herm at least. ;-) Just have to wait and see!!!

Oreo69not96: I didn't mean to upset you. What I had done is accidentally uploaded both chaps into one, which I didn't want to do. So I switched them, sorry if it said that I updated. Yes I know that Dumbledore wouldn't normally use a pc, but it all has to do with the story. Everything has a meaning. Hidden clues are everywhere, just wait and see.

Ymmmyguitars: Yes I did mean to do that. I didn't mean to have both chaps in the same thing, so I moved chap 2. SRY if I confused you. I know how you feel I want a lil buddy too. I got the idea from a mission trip I went on with church, but I didn't get a lil buddy cause I was too old. Well I hope you like the new chap!!

Wicken: Thanks I'm glad you like the story; I tried to make it different from others. I've read millions of fics where they use the internet, but I wanted this to be a lil strange. There will be some twists and turns so keep reading!!

THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ AND REVIEWED!!! I feel so special!!

Cati

Disclaimer!!! I do NOT own any of the HP characters. All I own is the plot and a stuffed pink frog!! THAT'S IT!!!! K well now to the story!!

Chapter 3 The Tunnel

It was now the third week of school and all the students were back into their old schedules. The Head Master had decided it would be a good idea to have the whole school go on an outing to Hogsmead, they would be staying for a few nights at one of the inns. (A/N yes I know that only 3rd years are supposed to go, but this is an exception, just bare with me here) Unfortunately Hermione and Draco, as head boy and head girl, were not able to attend this once in a lifetime chance. They had duties to fulfill.

Hermione was finishing up her last rounds around the castle before heading to bed when she ran into the last person she wanted to see, but the only one she would be seeing for quite a few days.

"Malfoy!!! Get OUT of my WAY!!!" she screamed as she goes flying back against the wall. The force of the impact had been more than she had expected.

"WTF?!?! Where the hell did you come from? I was just sleeping in bed and all the sudden i'm out here!! What did you do to me you mudblood?!?!?!?"

"What are you talking about??? How could you have been in bed?? It's only 10pm, you have rounds till midnight!!"

"I DID my rounds!!! It's 4 in the morning you idiot!!!"

With his last comment Hermione looks at her watch and realizes that it really was 4 am, but when she looks up she got a bigger shock than she already had. They were no longer in the large corridor in front of the library. They were in a small-secluded hallway with two small torches at either end.

'Where the hel...heck am I?!?!? This cannot be happening!!!' Hermione thinks to herself. All of the sudden, the door at the far end of the corridor swings open and she sees an amazing sight. Large intricately embroidered silk hangings with entwining serpents on them. Dark velvet carpet in rich green, and black walls. "It looks like something a Slytherin would live in" Hermione said allowed. When she did this Draco spun around quickly. He had been staring at the room on the opposite end of the corridor. It was exactly like the green and black room, except it had a beautiful bed with engravings of lions in the posts.

"That's MY room!!!" Draco shouted when he saw where hermoine was looking.

"Hmph, well I told you it looked like a Slytherin room." Hermione scoffed. "Well now that that's settled I'm going to bed." After this last statement she leaned up on her tiptoes and leaned in as if she was going to kiss him. SMACK!!! Instead of the kiss Draco was expecting Hermione had slapped him, hard. "Goodnight" she said with an evil smile.

She then walked to the door leading to her room, walked in and turned around. When she looked back to where the door had been there was only a small keyhole with a small key in it. When she took the key out of the lock she noticed it had something engraved. 'Hidden wonders are not hidden for long'. Hermione took this as a hint not to tell anyone what she and Draco had found, but she swore to herself that she would figure out how they had been transported from the second floor, to the seventh. (A/N I couldn't remember what level the library was on SRY if i'm wrong!!!)

Just to let everyone know.

I am VERY sorry if I don't update right away!!! I try to do as much as I possibly can but with marching band starting and major AP English homework that I HAVE to do like NOW!!! Cause I haven't started yet!! (Read Grapes of Wrath and The scarlet Letter then write a report) K well thanx for the understanding, if you have ne suggestions email me!!! O and OF COURSE I have to thank Lisa and Kelli for all the help. I would have never been able to do this w/out u guys!!

Cati


End file.
